Substitution
by 9th and hennepin
Summary: A former student catches Principal Gardner's eye when she returns as the Spanish class' substitute.


It was weird. Being back in the school that I had spent four miserable years whiling away my teenage ambitions until they were no more. Except this time I was in a position of power.

Well, sort of.

I had returned to Western Summit High School as a substitute. My job was to do little more than baby sit a bunch of angst-ridden misfits and play movies while the resident Spanish teacher was off having her baby.

Menial and, quite frankly, insulting to my intelligence, but hey, at least I got paid right?

The only thing that really bothered me was the principal.

He was new at it, being a former history teacher (fuck he was my former history teacher), and he seemed a little beaten down. He was a nice enough guy, but the gleam his eyes once held while he taught students was gone. And in it's place was a cold mask of impassiveness.

I had to report in to him at the beginning and ending of every school day. At first, I didn't mind, but it became a chore. Not that Mr. Gardner isn't a lovely man, it's just… he's kind of a downer. I always left his office feeling like I needed a hug.

Right now I was dreading going into his office to punch out for the day. The kids were all rather snarky in class, and surely seeing my old history teacher as the shell of the man he used to be would make my day even worse.

Oddly enough, when I walked into Principal Gardner's office he actually seemed jovial. There is really no other word for it. As soon as I entered the room he was bright-eyed and whistling a catchy tune, which will forever remain stuck in my head.

"Hello Ms. Graham. How were the students today?" He asked in the most cheerful voice I had ever heard escape from his lips. It left me curious as to the reason for his sudden change of spirit.

"Oh, they were fine. Not sure they're really paying much attention to the movies, but at least they're relatively well behaved," I replied, eyeing the man curiously. He never called them "students" before. It was always "hooligans" or "spoiled little monkey children".

"Good, good… Have a seat. I've been meaning to ask you something Natalie." He left his own professional looking chair and moved around to the front of the desk. As I sat down he folded his arms and leaned back on his desk, the spitting image of the Mr. Gardner I knew in high school.

"You may have heard that the school's cultural fair is coming up. Well, normally Senora Sayers runs the Latin-American booth, but it looks like her leave of absence is going to be longer than expected. I was hoping that you would be interested in running the booth this year. I'd be glad to help you if you did."

Oh the cultural fair. The biggest skip day of the whole school year. "Um, sure I guess. I'm really going to need your guidance with it, but I think I can pull it off."

He let out a sigh of relief. "I knew you'd say yes! You were always such a go-getter in class. One of the few students I could rely on," he said with a wistful smile.

His new mood was so infectious. I couldn't help but smile right back at him. And he really was more handsome when he smiled.

"Is that all you need from me Mr. Gardner?" I asked, suddenly feeling awkward for having less than pure thoughts for my temporary boss and former teacher.

His face fell slightly. "Yeah, I'll-uh, well I'll see you tomorrow then."

What happened next was rather strange.

Both Principal Gardner and I moved at the same time, me pushing out of the chair and him straightening up from the desk. We must have misjudged how close we actually were, because the next moment our foreheads collided and we both toppled over and onto the floor.

There was a quiet minute of tangled limbs and pathetic groans before we both burst out laughing.

"Oh wow, sorry about that Mr. Gardner," I managed to get out between giggles.

"No it was my fault. And call me Nathan. After you roll around on the floor with a person I think you should at least be on first name basis."

I blanched. His words and the close proximity made the situation a little too hot to handle for me.

"Ack, that came out wrong. I meant-" Nathan tried to qualify, looking adorably flustered, but I cut him off.

"Don't worry. I know what you meant."

It should have been awkward.

I mean, I was practically lying on top of him and the only thing on my mind was S-E-X.

It was wrong.

He was my boss.

My old professor.

But it wasn't.

It was silent for a long moment before he spoke again. "Listen Natalie, I really don't want you to feel uncom-"

I cut him off by smashing my lips into his. I was emboldened by the situation and just knew that it felt right. Consequences be damned.

Nathan surprised me by kissing back. And it wasn't a nice little kiss either. He kissed me like he was a soldier and the boat was leaving tomorrow. There was this desperation that really touched me.

He rolled us over without breaking our lip-lock, so that he was now on top. The position left me wriggling under him, clutching at him for dear life as we kissed like two horny high schoolers.

"Mmm, Natalie. This is wrong," Nathan mumbled between kisses, but he gave no sign of ever wanting to let up.

"Shh… It's ok. I'm on the pill."

He groaned, clearly throwing his mental morality struggles out the proverbial window and attacked me with a renewed vigor.

After that, neither of us could really speak, save for whispered oaths to god and incoherent swears.

We both knew we didn't have much time. Hell, we could be walked in on at any second, so we made the best of our time by quickly discarding our pants and underwear. There was no need for prolonged touches or romantic exploring of each others bodies. The danger and risk was our foreplay.

I wantonly wrapped my legs around his hips. He caught my own hips in his large hands and with one fluid movement, impaled himself into my waiting core.

A few fumbling seconds later, we reached a rhythm that threatened to drive the very breathe from my body. It was so good, so wrong, that I found myself close to the edge after only a minute.

"Nathan!" I called out as my climax hit me like a Mac truck. He followed soon after, his orgasm leaving him a shuddering mass lying atop me. I just held him and stroked his thick, brown hair.

"Wow," he breathed, regaining control of his body and rolling off of me. "It had really been too long since I'd done that."

I giggled and nuzzled into his side. "If I knew it would be like that, I would have stayed for after school tutoring a lot more often as a student."

He stuttered and looked sternly down at me. "Don't go turning this into some school-girl fantasy. We are both consenting adults here and-"

I kissed him again to shut him up. "Just giving you a compliment, sugar."

"Oh," he said after I slid my lips down his neck and started to suck and nip at his collar bone.

"About that fair project. Do you think we could go over the plans at my place tonight. Maybe over dinner?" I asked. He tasted so good on my tongue, I knew just once wasn't going to be enough for me.

"Sounds good to me," Nathan replied, capturing my lips one last time before we broke apart to get dressed.


End file.
